


Our Love Starts When You End

by Skully_Trinderson_III



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt Rick, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skully_Trinderson_III/pseuds/Skully_Trinderson_III
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rick and Daryl think Rick might die will they finally be able to confess their feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Starts When You End

When Rick first met Daryl he had just woken up to the end of the world. He had cuffed the mans brother to a roof and left him for dead.

"You cuffed my brother to a roof and left him there!?"

But as time went by the two became closer and feelings arose however, neither of them ever acted upon them at fear of rejection and losing one of the strongest bonds they had ever had.

Despite having feelings for one another both men thought it was a one-sided dream never to be experienced.

Everyone in the group could see the love between them. The way Rick always sought out Daryl for his thoughts when making an important decision.

How Daryl always watched Rick, protecting him at all costs, even if that meant giving his own life in exchange for Rick's.

But the pain both men experienced when the invariable possibility of death was once again taking one of their own hurt worse than any pain ever felt by either men.

It was supposed to be a simple run. A simple run. No pain. No death. Just supplies.

They had gotten reckless, distracted.

People had come. Feral people. Animals more than people now.

They demanded everything. The food. The medicine. The guns and bullets. Even the car.

Maybe if they complied, had just let them have it this wouldn't have happened.

But it did.

They refused.

And now...

Now Rick is....

Dying.......

_Why? why_ him? _Why not me!?_

After fighting, shooting, walkers had come. There were so many things coming to kill them there was no telling whether it was a walker scratch or a humans.

Who was it that scratched Rick?

Everyone kept asking the same thing but Daryl had no answer. Neither did Rick.

There were to many.... Monsters to see who it was. They hadn't even noticed the scratch until the ground was painted with red.

Daryl wouldn't look at Rick, he couldn't.

But Rick could look at Daryl. He had to.

He found Daryl sitting on the porch smoking. Rick sat beside him. The air around them was thick and dread hung over them like a weight on their hearts.

Rick was the first to speak. "Please look at me." It was a simple request. But it was one Daryl could not bring himself to do.

So, Rick asked again.

"Please Daryl... Please look at me. Don't be like everyone else and act like I'm already dead..."

Daryl peered at his leader through his hair. " 'm not." It wasn't a lie. When Daryl looked at Rick all he saw was Rick.

Kind, oblivious Rick.

"Look," Rick began with a sigh. "I... I know this is important and even though there's a possibility it was one of those bastards I still might... Die. I know you don't want to hear that but... I need you to know that I'm afraid."

Daryl's heart felt like it was being ripped apart. " 'course ya are. Ya dying... Go back inside wit ya kids man..." Daryl spoke quietly.

Rick considered it for a moment then shook his head. "No." Rick said calmly.

Daryl grew angry. "Whatchu mean 'no' Rick?" He narrowed his eyes at the man.

Rick held his gaze. "I've already spoken to Carl... Held Judith. I talked to the others... Now it's your turn. If I die I can't have Carl see me... I can't have him be the one to..." Rick trailed off for a moment.

Daryl waited patiently, watching Rick until he spoke again. "There are many things I need to tell you. Many thing I wanted to tell you for a long time... It's okay if you don't..." Rick grimaced and shook his head.

"I know you would anyway but... Will you look after Carl and Judith?" Rick asked staring at the steps.

" 'course man." Daryl said quickly.

Of course I would....

Rick looked back at Daryl. "I know you don't want to be leader but... I can't think of anyone better than you. I trust you Daryl. I know you would do anything to protect my kids and everyone else in there. You're a good man Daryl."

Daryl closed his eyes. His eyes were burning with tears that threatened to spill. Hearing Rick say such things always hurt. A man like Rick, respectable, kind, saying Daryl was a good man.

It was too much. It was unfair. A man like Rick is what this world needs.

Rick is what this group needs.

Rick is what _Daryl_ needs.

"I... really care about you Daryl. You're always there when I need you. I wish I could have told you sooner but I was afraid you'd..." Daryl looked up.

His heart hurt when he saw such a pained expression on Rick's handsome face.

"I'm sorry." Rick said and smashed his lips against Daryl's. It was a sweet kiss. Soft and slow.

Daryl didn't hesitate to kiss back. He put his calloused hand on Rick's neck and held him in place.

Even now Daryl wasn't sure he would be able to tell Rick how he felt. How he loved him for so long.

But he could do this for Rick.

Only Rick.

Neither of them knew how long they kissed. All they knew was that things would be very different between them.

And Rick would be okay.

He had to be.

 


End file.
